Why Can't You Love Me?
by Hunter
Summary: James is actually asking Meowth for advice!?


Why can't you love me? 

I look at Jessie ahead of me. A born leader she is. If only she would be mine.. "But how can I get her to notice me? She thinks I'm some kind of cross-dressing freak." 

My stomach churns at my own words. How could anyone think of me like that? 

"It's easy Eistein, you gotta show her who's boss." Meowth triumphantly crosses his little arms. "And how do I do that?" Meowth raises a finger and opens his mouth to say something but stops. He lets his head hang and says, "I don't know." 

Great, not only am I taking advice from a talking Pokémon but I'm failing in everything. I'm the most handsome guy I know and I still don't have a girl. I'm wanted by the police in every town, city, and state and I can't even steal a simple Pikachu from a 10-year old for God's sake! I can't even remember my last victory! And I thought that my life would eventually get better.. 

"I got it!" Screams out Meowth. "Keep it down." I say as I cover Meowth's mouth. Jessie looks back at us. I just stand there, holding Meowth's mouth and smiling as if nothing has happened. She shakes her head and turns back to the road. I sigh and let go of Meowth, who thanks me with some scratches. "Ahh! Why you stupid talking furball!" I grab Meowth and continuously slam his head against a nearby tree. "Meowth! *bang* Meowth! *bang* Meowth! *bang*" 

"James!" 

"Oops." I drop Meowth onto the hard, rocky ground below. Jessie puts her hands on her hips. "This is no time to play games. Now Hurry up!" I salute her, military style, and walk off behind her. I can see Meowth in the corner of my eye, wobbly getting up with a few missing teeth. That's what he gets for imbarrassing me in front of Jessie. 

It was getting dark so we set up camp nearby some trees. Meowth is sitting on a log and shining his charm, away from me. Jessie is sitting against a tree, writing something in her journal. 

I remember when I tried to read her journal. I never got to see what she wrote since it was locked. Damn those new journals with voice passwords! I never did like journals anyway... 

I walk over to Meowth and sit next to him. "What did you get earlier today?" He turns his head away from me. "I'm not tellin' ya!" 

"Why?" 

"Cause ya slammed poor little ol' Meowth's head against a tree!" 

"Some excuse." Wrong reply. Meowth got mad and scratched me. "Ahh!" I screamed as I held my face. I fell back from the log and my vision blurred since my head had hit something. 

"James? Are you okay?" I rub my eyes and look up. Jessie was kneeling next to me with Meowth by her side. I blink in loss of words. Jessie waves her hand over my eyes. "Hello? Any one home?" I blush noticing that, since she's kneeling over me, I can see under her top getting a good view of her...well...you know. 

Jessie narrows her eyes on me. I smile as if nothing has happened, hopping that she'll move so I could breathe again. I turn to Meowth who is holding in his laughter and is about to give out. "You okay, James?" said Jessie with this sweet voice. "yeah, yeah." I shake my head quickly trying to convince her. She shrugged, got up, and left. As soon as she was away I left out a sigh of relief. 

It's amazing what a girl could do to a guy. 

I sit up and let my head hang low. I still have no clue how to tell her that I love her. Hmm...maybe music will help. 

I check inside my bag for my portable radio, but it's not in there! "Hey Meowth! Have you seen my radio?" 

Meowth looked up at me. "No. Did ya ask Jessie?" Meowth grinned as he said the last part. 

I was hoping it wouldn't go to that. 

I slowly walk up to Jessie and ask, "Hey, Jessie. Have you seen my radio?" She looked up at me, her eyes glittering a bit as the sun shone on them. My breath gets caught in my throat at the sight. "Oh yeah. Sorry, James. I borrowed it for a while and forgot to tell you." She reaches into her bag and pull out my radio and the headphones. "T-t-thanks." I manage to get out as I take it. She just smiles. 

I must be dreaming or something. Jessie, the person that probably hates me more than Meowth does, is actually smiling at me. I don't know what she's up to but I think I just better stay away, although that'll be kinda hard to do. 

I sit back against a tree, away from Jessie, yet not too far. I put on the headphones and connect it to the radio. I move the station dial and try to spot a station. "I've been loking for a girl like you - how can we be lovers if we can't be friends - it must've been love - I just can't help myself, I'm faling in love with you-" I turned it off and sighed. "Some help that was..." I set the radio aside and look around. It's not like I have anything better to do. 

As I look around something seems different.....like something was missing. It finally hit me. "Hey Meowth, where's Jessie?" 

"She said she went to da lake or somethin'" 

"Oh..." I got up walked into the forest. I don't even know why. I wasn't even close to out of sight when I heard Meowth speak. "I gotta get dis. Now whe' did I put that thing..." 

I'm walking with my hands in my pockets and eyes to the ground. 

How hard could it be to tell a girl how you feel? Is it possible to just walk up to her and tell her? What about just kissing her? I must be going crazy, thinking up these stupid questions... This is starting to give me a headache.... and make me hungry. 

I looked up to see where I was going. My eyes widened at what I saw. I was at a lake and apparently, someone was in it. I feel the heat on my cheeks as I recognized who it was. Jessie.Jessie was in the water, clothes not included. (I just had to put that...) I couldn't help but stare at her. She rose above water a bit and revealed that she wore a pink bra. I gulped. This was starting to be to much for my eyes. 

Suddenly I got an idea and grinned . I ducked under a bush and started to remove my boots. I removed everything except my boxers and went over to the other side of the lake. She'll sure get a kick out of this. 

There was Jessie, relaxing in the water. I touch the water with the tips of my fingers. The water temperature wasn't cold or hot but relaxingly warm. Perfect. 

I know I startled her when I got into the water since I slipped. I quickly went under the water so she wouldn't see me. I heard her say something. "Must have been my imagination." She sunk down in the water till it only her eyes and a bit of her red hair was above water. I quietly went up for air. 

So far my plan has been going according to plan and nothing has gone wrong. 

I took in a deep breath to go back under water but feel something brush against my foot. A chill ran down my spine. I stood still, not knowing what to do. 

I felt someone tap his shoulder. I quickly turned around. Nothing? Confused beyond belief, I tilted my head. What, or better yet, who could have tapped me? I shock my head, forgetting about that. I have better things to do. 

I looked around. Something puzzled me. Where's Jessie? I looked around till something rose from the water in front of me. 

"Yaaahhhh!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. "What do you think you're doing here!?" I quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Umm...uhh...I was just...uhh..." This was not good. Jessie crossed her arms, not buying a thing I had said. 

She was up to something since she grinned, splashed me, and dove underwater. "Hey!" I raised his arms to block the water. I laughed. If she thinks she could get away she's wrong. I dove under after her. 

I came up for air and looked around. Why hadn't Jessie surfaced? I turned around to continue swimming but instead find Jessie smiling at me. I couldn't help but feel my love for her rise. She grinned as she edged closer to me. I couldn't help but hold my breath. What was she up to? 

She laid one of her delicate hands on my shoulder, moving behind me. "Well?" She sweetly whispered into my ear. "What reason did you have to be here?" She snaked her arms around my neck. 

If she didn't stop soon I was going to lose it. She knew how to get me as she was doing it quite well. 

"Just...uhh...looking for something..." 

"Like?" Should I tell her? Ah, what the heck. why shouldn't I? "Just...you..." 

"Me, huh? Why?" I gulped. Jessie, having her arms around my neck, wasn't helping in this situation. "Just wanted to tell you something..." I turned around to face her. She kept her arms around my neck and was grinning and looking at me straight in the eye. She sure enjoyed watching me sufer. "Which is..?" She whispered, blush creeping into her cheek. "That I...um....well..." I couldn't help but lean in toward her. There was no need for words. With our arms wrapped around each other, we kissed. I pulled away slightly with a smile only to whisper, "I love you.." We kissed again, neither of us wanting to let go. 

As the two shared their most precious moment, Meowth snickered behind a bush. "I'm gunna be rich!" He raised the camera and snapped a pic. "Pewfect. *snap* That one is pwobably woyth 20 dollars! *snap* 25! *snap* aah, pewfect." 


End file.
